Aquarius
by SirenMermaid
Summary: When Tatsus was seven, his parents were killed in a storm on their boat, he on the other hand, was thrown off the edge. Only to be saved my a mermaid. After switching necklaces, they hope to meet up with eachother again. They're hopes become reality.
1. Chapter 1

Aquarius

Aquarius

The first meeting,

The boat rocked on the ocean's, dark waves. I hung over the edge of the rail staring straight into them, being hypnotized by the crashing sound and black color. It was night time, my family and I were having a party, on our yacht. I was pretty popular with my parent's fancy friends and they're daughters, so of course I was interrupted. "Hi Tatsus! You look really nice."

"Thanks."

"Um do you want to go inside?"

"No" This girls name was Navi Freeman. The daughter of the rich man Hue Freeman, owner of Freeman's Designs, a popular clothing company. She always tagged along when we were involved, my mother said it was because she likes me, and of course I believe her. "Tatsus?" Navi repeated.

"Hmm?"

"So what are you going to do?"

"Whatever I want, I like being out here."

"Oh….okay" She turned towards the door, picking up her small light pink dress, and tiptoeing quickly inside. I think I embarrassed her. A small boom of thunder interrupted my thoughts. I looked up at the sky, even though it was night time, I could see the sky turning black. Lightning lit it bright. I looked out at the sea, waves started to become rougher and rock the boat. Something in the water caught my eye. It looked like a person? A PERSON?! A girl was floating in the water by the boat, not unconscious, fully conscious, not screaming for help, but starring at me with a smile. "Hey you!" I screamed, trying to make my voice louder than the noisy thunder and wind. "Hey! Don't worry, I'll get help!" Her smiled vanished as I disappeared from the rail to grab a life preserver from the side of the boat. I threw it over the side, she seemed to be confused. "Grab it, I'll pull you out!" I yelled, another boom of thunder drained my voice. The boat became even more restless, rocking harder and harder. I wobbled still holding onto the preserver, lighting made the sky white, I heard screams. Taking my eyes off of the girl, I saw the lights inside go black, the ship took a wild turn sideways, the side I was on.

I let go of the rope, I didn't see the girl anymore, the sea must have claimed her as its own, I held tightly to the wet rail in front as it pulled me forward. Sorry for her lost, someone was calling my name. "Tatsus! Tatsus!" my mother yelled tightly holding onto the door. I looked at her, horror stricken, "Mom! I can't let go!"

"Please sweetie come to me!"

"I cant I'll fall!" Thunder boomed in the sky, rain started to pour harder.

"I'm coming to get you Tatsus, stay there!"

"No mom, no!" My mother let go of the door, she was using for support, the boat shook hard, I was still holding on to the rail. She wasn't, she fell and slid to the end of the rail, far away from me. My eyes widened. "Mom!" I screamed trying to walk to her.

"No Tatsus, don't move, I'm coming!" She grabbed the rail, and pulled herself up. "Tatsus! Libby!" I looked toward the dark room again, my father was holding tightly onto the door. "What are you doing get inside! It's dangerous!"

"I have to get to Tatsus!" My mother replied back, quickly. She started to move towards me, inches by inches, only to be thrown all the way to the other side of the boat then back to the middle. "Mom! Are you alright!" I screamed, horrified by the blows shes takin. "Uhg….yes sweetie im…." Her reply was stopped. My eyes widen in maximum horror and my world seemed to be in slow motion. A bolt of lightning, so bright, so close, flashed in front of me. My knees gave in and I hit my head on the railing. I heard muffled sounds, my father screaming. I looked at my mother, as she lay dead on the deck, her hand towards me. Tears filled my eyes, I let go of the rail and plunged for her, I dived so hard so fast, so close. Only inches away from her hand….but was thrown by the strong waves, backwards, over the railing, and into the dark waters. The light disappeared quickly, and the air seized. I panicked, kicking my legs trying to reach the surface. My world started to blur, I lost all consciousness, and I drifted.

I awoke to a bright light, and a hot atmosphere. I slowly sat up, looking around at my surroundings, I recognized immediately that I was on Adder Beach, still in my home town. I looked around for other people, nothing, I got up, my thoughts coming to. I grabbed my head, "MOM! I screamed, "DAD!" I started to cry.

"Don't cry…" A small voice interrupted my depression. I looked over to my right to see a girl sitting next to me. My eyes widened, not in horror, but confusion, I looked at her feet, except there weren't any, there was a fin, a mermaid? I jumped back and fell onto my bottom.

"Hehe don't be afraid, I saved you from drowning. You should be happy."

"Uh….uh….yo….your…..the girl I saw in the water…."  
"Yep" She smiled, staring at me straight in the eyes.

"Your…a…m…mermaid?"

"Yes, hehe….yes I am"

"ARE YOU FOR REAL?!" I jumped up to my feet. My hands grabbing my head again. Tears rolled violently down my eyes. "My mom…my dad…..I don't know if he is still ALIVE OR NOT!"

"Calm down…" I glared at her, "AND YOU! I'M TALKING TO A MERMAID!" She flinched, her smiled, a frown.

"It's not that bad, I saved you remember? Your okay now."

"NO, IM NOT! MY FAMILY IS DEAD!"

"You don't know that."  
"YES I DO! I SAW MY MOTHER BE STRUNKEN DEAD BY LIGHTNING!" She looked away.

"I'm sorry….I must go."  
"Wait," my temperature cooling, I didn't mean to yell. I'm sorry im just confused…."

"Its okay, but I must go, people are coming."  
"will I ever see you again?"  
"I don't know, but here….you can have this." She reached her hand out, and placed a shiny white pearled necklace into my hands.

"A necklace?"

"Yes, so that I can remember you, if I ever come to shore."  
"Oh…in that case here…" I yanked out my own necklace, it lasted through the whole crises, the gold coin and white shark tooth still attached to the red string.

"Oh it's beautiful!" She blushed.

"Sure…just in case you come to shore…so I recognize you too."

"Hehe….okay, I really must go now."  
"okay bye…thank you."

"Good luck, wait for me okay."  
"Okay…" I watched her as she dove into the waves, her little red tail disappearing into the dark shallow waters. I waved and wiped the dry tears from my face.

"I will look for you okay….." I whispered to myself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Seven years later….

"Tatsus! Wake up! Look outside! There's a big big big! Commotion!"

"Ugh what is it?"

"Look it! Look at all the people!" I got up from the big brown sofa I was sleeping on and peeked through the window. A small crowd of people were gathered around one of the tables by the pool house. "What's going on!" I yelled throwing my self up and fixing my pants. I ran out towards the back door. My little sister Noel, who had woken me up, followed me out.

"Look its Tatsus! Hey whats up man!" Someone yelled moving away from the crowd. "Whats going on here?" I pushed myself in. I stopped, my arms flopped down to my side. In front of me laid a girl. She had short brown hair and was wearing a short tan dress, she was sleeping. "What the….! People go away there's nothing to see here!" I looked around and shooed off the kids, some of them giving me annoyed looks, I ignored them.

"Hey you, wake up…." I shook the girl, she wobbled and lightly opened her eyes.

"Ugh……"  
"Hey! I said get up! This is not an inn, you here me! It's a beach club! Your ruining our reputation."  
"I-im s-sorry" She slowly sat up, rubbing her eyes. "I didn't mean to, I-I just…."  
Oh whatever…just leave already!" I glared hard, but a tug at my waist stop me for just a moment. "Tatsus…." Noel whispered, "Don't be so mean….she just fell asleep." I sighed.

"Don't let it happen again."  
"Okay…I…I am really sorry…" She got up and stretched her arms in the air. I heard people, who were near by, whispering. I watched as she walked out of the pool area and out into the streets. Noel still stood by my side, "Wow she was pretty. I hope she comes again." I glared at her, and walked back towards the house.

After the boat accident seven years ago, I had found out that my father was killed in the storm to. The only other survivors were the Freeman and Davie family. My sister Noel, was just one years old, staying at home with my grandmother. I live with her now. She owns one of the most popular beach clubs in Walter, Australia, called the Dome, which is next to our backyard. There is a whole other building that goes along with it, so of course are house is separate. I have become even more popular after the storm, that is why the Dome is always busy, and why im always in a bad mood. The only thing that I keep to myself is when I met her. The mermaid who saved me that day. I could never forget her dark red tail and long golden brown hair, hidden beneath the light red strikes in her hair. Her eyes a hazel color. I've always went down to the beach after sunset, to see if I would spot her. Imagining her coming to me, but I always got my hopes crushed. So finally I just gave up. I still wear the small pearl necklace she gave me, around my ankle, as proof. Even though I stop believing in her, I just can't let it go. I could never just forget. No one knows about her but me.

"Kids!" My grandmother called, "You start getting ready for school tomorrow, and Tatsus help Noel get her things together."

"Sure…" I sighed as I walked down the hallway from my room to Noel's. She was playing with her dolls. "Hi Tatsus! She sung in a high pitched voice.

"We need to get your stuff together."

"Why? I want to still play." She made a pouty face and continued on. I leaned against her door way.

"We go through this every day, if you hurry up, you can play a little longer."

"Okay!" She threw the doll down and slammed opened her closet doors. "Um….this one….no this one….which one do I wear?!" I gently moved her aside and dug my face into her tiny petit seven year old clothes.

"It doesn't matter Noel, we have uniforms." I pulled out a little tan dress.

"yes it does! I wore a dress yesterday!" She cried.

"Then wear this one," I pulled out another uniform, this one, pants and a tan jacket over a white shirt.

"Okay" She went back to the middle of the floor and picked up her doll.

"Hey where're not done yet" I scolded hanging her outfit up and placing it on the closet door. She looked up at me. "But…" I shook my head.

After I helped Noel take her bath and get into bed, I sat in my room looking out the window, which carried a sea view. I could see the waves gently crashing and a few seagulls flying ahead, in the red-ish, yellow skies. Only a few people were still on the beach. Some leaving and some still splashing in the water. I sighed. My clock said 8:00. The Dome closes at 11:00. I could see some people hanging out by the pool side, workers, which I knew, catering to them. I usually was out there helping and sometimes talking to kids, but not lately. I watched as an employee named Jack, only two years older than me, served smoothies to a couple lying on a blanket. I put my hand to the window and felt the vibrations of the music and laughter of the people. Finally I closed the windows curtains. I turned around.

"Ahhhh! Noel don't scare me! Why aren't you in bed!?" Noel in her little white night gown stood in my doorway, holding onto her brown teddy bear.

"I can't sleep…" She rubbed her eyes.

"You look pretty tired to me."

"Can I sleep with you?" I hesitated.

"Sure" I motion her to come over to me. She jumped onto my bed and put her head down onto the white pillow, her bear still snuggled in her arms. "Tatsus, about that girl…I just saw her again." She yawned. I went over to the window and glanced down. There she was, sitting by the pool side. Watching people as they swam by. Jack, a second later, come by and handed her a soda. She got up and sat down on a chair. "Lets just hope, for her sake, she doesn't fall asleep again." I closed the curtain. Noel was all ready sleeping. I turned my lamp off and quietly tipped toed out of my room, I headed down stairs. My grandmother was watching TV. "Hello darling." She smiled, and faced the television again. I just waved my hand. The clock now said 9:00, I sat on the brown couch that I did earlier, and laid my head down, I soon feel asleep with the small murmurs of TV in the back ground.


End file.
